Celerity
Celerity is a Discipline that endows the vampire with superhuman velocity. Tales and legends of vampires ascribe to them preternatural speed, the ability to move faster than the eye can see, and an impossible degree of agility. While some of these accounts are exaggerated, those with the Discipline of Celerity can indeed move far faster than any mortal. They appear to blur into nothingness, the world around them seeming in slow motion by comparison. 1 - Velocity Your dead muscles can be driven beyond the capacity of those who merely live. You gain a bonus to Speed equal to twice your levels in Celerity. 2 - Vampiric Reflexes You react to danger with unnatural speed. By spending 1 point of Vitae, you may move to the head of the Reaction queue for the rest of the scene. 3 - Interception Your supernatural speed allows you to interrupt the action of another before they know what is happening. By Spending 1 point of Vitae, you may take a single action when another declares the action they are taking. This means you may be able to disable them from executing their action, but nevertheless after your instant action is resolved, they will continue to carry through on their action as previously stated. 4 - Wall Runner Your preternatural capabilities allow you to slip through space with even greater ease. Your bonus to Speed is now equal to 5 times your levels in Celerity. At this level, you can move so fast that you can traverse walls and even ceilings when at top velocity. 5 - Swiftness Your alacrity and unnatural speed now allow you to act with terrifying quickness in battle. During each of your turns, you may spend 1 point of Vitae and perform an extra action. You may spend multiple Vitae in a single turn to gain further actions, but your cap for the number of extra actions you can take is 1 at this level, 2 at level 7 and 3 at level 9. 6 - Flawless Parry As the world slows around you, you are able to casually sidestep oncoming blows and easily anticipate the future movements of your adversaries. By Spending 1 point of Vitae, you may choose to take no action on your turn. If you do this, all attacks made against you for the duration of the scene automatically fail until you choose to take an action. 7 - Tread Water Your running speed is now reaching impossible limits. Your bonus to Speed is now equal to 20 times your levels in Celerity. You move with such quickness that you are capable of running across the surface of water. 8 - Death Flurry Through concentrating on the motions of opponents, you are able to perfectly co-ordinate your own rapid strikes to ensure that your blows land true. By spending 3 points of Vitae, you get a bonus equal to half your levels in Celerity to all attack rolls you make for the rest of the combat. 9 - Zephyr In combat, you can heighten your reflexes and attunement to perceive the world as if it were brought to near stillness. By spending 3 points of Vitae, you may gain invulnerability to all attacks for the rest of the combat, provided that you take only single actions on each of your turns. Should you take additional actions, this effect ends instantly. 10 - Dance Between Seconds Sheer mastery over your own movement through the stream of time now allows you to succeed in performing any acrobatic feat you desire. Any Acrobatics roll you make except a suppression or critical failure is treated as an exploding double eight.